


Drunk On You (2)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Confused Mickey, Drunk Ian, Emotional ian, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: *Request* "Ian gets mega drunk and starts flirting with Mickey. When Ian asks if Mickey has a boyfriend and Mickey says yes he starts to cry."





	Drunk On You (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamelessFan430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunk On You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604870) by [ShamelessFan430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430). 



> This prompt has already been done by @ShamlessFan430 (check it out on the link above) and after reading hers I got this idea. She gave me the go ahead to write it so here we are.
> 
>  _Translated by esya into **Russian** here;_  
>  ficbook.net/readfic/5791666

Ian is depressed.

Well, not depressed, depressed. Like when he didn't take his meds depressed, more like he can't seem to find a boyfriend, depressed. It's not serious, he's just really fucking sad. Every man he meets only wants to fuck him or seems to find something wrong with Ian, when he asks for a relationship.

 _You've got bipolar? Wow._  
_I just wanted a taste of your dick, I'm in a relationship, Ian._  
_You look like a player, Ian._  
_I was just looking for sex, I'm sorry._  
_When you get depressed that happens? Seems like a lot of work I didn't sign up for, Ian._  
_You're dick's too big, Ian. I can't have rough sex with you._ To which Ian had replied, he doesn't want to date a little bitch anyway, but you get the jist.

Ian could go on and on about all the excuses he's heard. And he has heard them all. He literally hasn't found anyone for months, it's ridiculous. He's a good looking redhead, standing at six feet tall, how hard can it be to get someone who actually wants him for more than his well endowed genitals?!

This is why Tuesday finds him drinking at a practically empty bar, at noon, by himself. Pathetic.

"Another." He orders Sally the bartender.

He's not supposed to drink on his meds, so of course he's sloshed, even though he's on his fourth beer. So, fucking pathetic.

Everything about Ian Gallagher is pathetic at this juncture. He has fully accepted it. Ian looks around the empty bar and sees two women and three guys. The women and one guy are by the counter like him, but the other two guys are by two separate booths further inside the bar.

Ian's eyes land on a brunette on the further end, who seems to be alternating between his laptop and his phone. Ian turns around in his seat to blatantly watch him. The guy's too busy to notice anyway. Even from the distance Ian can see the tattoos on his hands. The guy also has this long hair at the very front that keeps falling on his forehead, and he keeps pushing it back. It is so cute Ian can't stop looking.

"Sally, give me what he's drinking. I can't see from here."

Sally snorts but does as told.

Ian finds himself sliding off his stool and walking towards the stranger. His self esteem these days is gone and all Ian does is wallow in self pity, but he's got liquor courage now. So he tries not to stagger as he finds the booth and slides into the seat opposite the brunette.

The guy looks up surprised. Fuck, he's even hotter up close. The gray T-shirt he's wearing is hugging his body so well, Ian can see his nipples. He's got pink, full lips and his tattoos read **F-U-C-K U-P**. Now that's just hot. The guy looks around at all the empty booths then pushes his stray hair back before looking at Ian with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Ian blinks twice. "Umm, I just, you're hot. Are you gay?" He dives right in.

The guy chuckles in disbelief. "You serious?"

"Yeah?"

Shutting his laptop, the brunette pushes the stray hair back again. "You're drunk."

Ian nods in acknowledgement. "I am. Name's Ian."

"Mickey." He replies shaking Ian's hand.

Ian smiles excitedly. He pushes the extra beer towards Mickey. "I got you a drink."

Mickey takes the offered  beer and raises it. "Thank you."

"I'm Ian." He slaps his forehead. "Shit, I already said that."

Mickey laughs and leans back on his seat. He sips his drink and watches Ian carefully. "Why are you drinking on a Tuesday afternoon by yourself?"

Ian shrugs. "Life. So you said you were gay?" He quickly changes the subject.

Mickey leans forward, elbows on the table. "Yes." Ian can feel his heart beating with excitement. "But I have a boyfriend so..." He trails off.

Ian can literally feel his heart shutter into a million pieces. Sadness takes over him and his face drops. He's going to die alone. He's going to die alone with the fifteen cats he's going to get.

No one wants him and _he's going to die alone._

Ian can feel the hopelessness kicking in and he slams his forehead on the table. He immediately starts crying and he can't even help it if he tried. His shoulders shake and more tears leave him as he sobs silently.

"Yo! Hey, hey, hey, yo. Did I, what the fuck?" Ian hears a confused Mickey get up from his seat and come to his side. He feels a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, what's going on?"

Ian raises his head without caring that his face is wet and his nose probably red. He blinks up at Mickey and sniffs.

"Shit." Mickey curses reaching into his pocket and removing a handkerchief. He hands it to Ian. The redhead looks at the piece of clothing and he cries harder. "What the... What's going on right now?" Blue eyes are wide, panicked as Mickey wipes on his face. This has got to be the strangest day of his life. Ian feels guilty at the look on the man's face.

"You're in a relationship." Ian says sadly.

"It's what I said, but why the fuck are you crying?" His face conveys just how confused he is.

"You're in a relationship." Ian repeats as reality hits him again and he starts crying again.

Mickey quickly squats. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm not."

Ian sniffs hard and blinks down at Mickey. "What?" He grabs the handkerchief from the other man and wipes his cheeks.

Mickey rubs a hand across his face and licks his lips. "I'm single. A'ight?"

Ian frowns feeling confused, but he still pushes Mickey's stray hair off his forehead. "You lied?"

"Yeah. But if I knew that's how you'd react I wouldn't have." He stands up and is about to go back to his seat when Ian makes space on his own. Mickey looks at him but joins him anyway.

"Why'd you lie?"

"I was messing with you. I mean, I liked you the moment you joined me." He smirks. "Well I liked you, until you started crying like,"

"A little bitch?" Ian finishes with a cackle.

"Well yeah."

Ian laughs. "I'm sorry. I just...." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. And if you agree to go on a date with me I promise I don' usually break down this easily."

Mickey looks at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Ian nods with a huge smile making Mickey laugh. "I promise."

 

                               ♤♠♤♠

 

 

_Eight Months Later_

 

 

"Oh my God." Mickey groans. "Are you fucking kidding me? I left for _one second_ to get beer babe."

Ian sniffs and looks up at his boyfriend. "I know, I know." Ian starts as he wipes off his tears and pointing at the TV. "But the dog dies. It dies, after looking after them for all this years, it dies protecting the child and I can't..." Ian trails off as more tears leave him.

They live together now, since Ian moved into Mickey's three months ago. They're happy and in love, and Ian is always crying during sad movies. Mickey is beginning to feel like he was lied to.

He joins his emotional redhead on the couch and pats his hair when Ian automatically lies on his lap. "You promised me you don't break down easily on the day we met. Can't believe I bought that shit." Mickey shakes his head as he places his feet on the table and sips his drink.

"Their dog died. Stop being heartless babe."

"Jesus Christ."


End file.
